kakumeikivalvravefandomcom-20200214-history
RM-011 Valvrave I Hito
Valvrave I is the titular icon of the anime series Kakumeiki Valvrave (lit. Valvrave the Liberator) and the first Valvrave to appear in the series. It is piloted by Haruto Tokishima, the main protagonist of the series. Its official name is . Technology & Combat Characteristics Valvrave I Hito is a humanoid close-quarters-combat(CQC) weapon developed by the "Agency" as part of JIOR's VVV Plan. The Valvrave is also referred to as a " ." "Dengeki Hobby Magazine", ASCII Media Works, June, 2013, JAN 4910164650637 With nimble joints and high mobility, it can surpass any of the semi-humanoid machines employed by Dorssia. This particular Valvrave's weaponry also reflects the machine's main purpose: to destroy enemies with just one strike. Valvrave One's speed and diverse arsenal of close-to-mid range weapons can wreak havoc on the battlefield, piercing through the enemy line and cutting down everything in between. The RAVE Engine, which is mounted in the chest, draws its power from Runes. It is equipped with neon-green high-performance sensors called " ." During the first start-up of the system, a question is displayed on the monitor along with the image of a mysterious woman named Pino (she is present only in Valrave I Episode 10 "The Campaign of Love" ) which reads "Do you resign as a human being?." Episode 1 "Revolutionary Transfer Student" By entering "Yes" as a response, a set of guidelines and precautions are displayed, the contents of which ignore the human rights of the pilot. After the guidelines are displayed, the system analyzes the biometric data of the occupant. When the pilot is officially registered, the white portions of the VLC Polymer armor change black in color . Pilots who are qualified to pilot the Valvrave turn into a " " and also gain an ability known as " ." In addition, when a person other than the registered pilot is seated, an error message is displayed and security system activated which injects a deadly chemical into the nape that is capable of rapidly dissolving the human body Episode 4 "The Hostage is Valvrave" . However, it is not activated when a Magius is using the Jack ability in another body. In desperate situations where the RAVE engine becomes overheated and the limit meter becomes "666", the Valvrave can perform a type of "Seppuku " (切腹?, "stomach-cutting" - a form of Japanese ritual suicide by disembowelment) that, when performed, covers the Valvrave in a brilliant and powerful flame, and generate a shock-wave powerful enough to wipe out entire enemy fleets Episode 2 "Beyond 666" . Nicknamed the "Harakiri Blade" by researcher Takumi Kibukawa, this special ability is unique to Valvrave I . Armament ;*Hard Afterglow :Mounted on each of Valvrave I's foreams is an emitter that releases a strange red light known as " ". The emitters, which are built with Clear Fossil material, are mounted on the forearms and feet "Great mechanic DX.25" Vol. 25, Futaba, 2013, Paperback ISBN 978-4-575-46475-7 . Although it is referred to as "light," this substance contains a variety of properties which make it different from anything found in nature. One of these is that it can be molded into a solid structure, resembling glass or crystal, which can be used as a barrier to temporarily block incoming attacks until the structure is finally broken through and dissipates. Another feature of the "light" is that it can be fired as a beam, with enough power to destroy a Waffe with a single shot. ;*Variable Vulcan :A pair of rapid-firing weapons mounted in the head . ;*2 x Hand Ray :The is a small hand-mounted weapon that fires anti-personnel lasers . ;*4 x Z-Edge :The are melee combat weapons, modeled after the Japanese Katana, which serve as Valvrave I's primary melee weapon. Built using Clear Fossil material that can cut through almost anything , the Z-Edges also allow the pilot to channel Valvrave I's mysterious "power" into its blade, making this weapon unstoppable for any type of defense. The blade surface easily overheats and must be cooled on the Strike Brace . The Valvrave I uses this weapon for one-strike hit-and-run tactics with great effectiveness. :The Z-Edges come in two different lengths; with the larger one resembling a katana, while the shorter one resembles a kodachi. ;*2 x Fold Sickle :Seemingly intended as a secondary melee weapon for Valvrave I, The can fold down into a smaller size when not in use and are stored in the sides of the torso . This feature can also be used to surprise the enemy; due to the Z-Edges' resemblance to Katana, many assume that Valvrave I was modeled solely after the famous Japanese Samurai, which leads them to believe that the weapons stored in the small sheaths are short swords. Those foolish enough to fall for this tend to drop their gaurd when they believe that they're out of the weapons' reach, only to be caught by surprise when the Fold Sickles are unfolded to their true length. ;*Volc Arm :The is a large hand-held gun and Valvrave I's only means of conventional ranged combat. It can switch between solid ammunition and beam projectiles . The usual tactic is the Valvrave I using the Volc Arm to suppress enemies from a distance until it can get close enough to use its melee weapons. The Volc Arm can also mount the Z-Edges and a Fold Sickle onto the barrel in a bayonet-like fashion to form the Vurutoga. The Volc Arm will overheat if used for long periods of time during battle and must have its cooling barrel replaced when necessary. ;*Strike Brace :Mainly intended as a gauntlet-like defensive armament against fast-firing weapons, the also functions as a cooling system for the Z-Edge . Spare cooling barrels for the Volc Arm are also stored on the back side. It consists of a small physical shield, a set of spikes for use as a punching weapon, and a saw-like blade. Each weapon has its own specified role: the shield is a thick sheet of armor designed to take severe punishment that would normally destroy the Valvrave's frame, the spikes are used as a sort of punching weapon, and the blade is used in tight situations when Valvrave I doesn't have time to draw its other weapons. ;*Meteor Plate :The is a folding cross boomerang-shaped weapon formed by two long plates . The blades on each end are made with Clear Fossil. Although it is usually folded and held like a spear, it can be used as an autonomous throwing weapon. ;*Bladed Baiken :The is a large collapsible scythe similar to the Fold Sickle . The red portion features an extendable chain. It relies on its weight and mass for radial striking. Simultaneously exploding Hard Afterglow energy at point-blank range significantly adds to the force of impact. ;*Vurutoga :The is a large weapon that is formed by combining the Volc Arm, Meteor Plate, and Bladed Baiken . A specialized equipment that combines all of Valvrave I's carried weapons, it mimics the concept of the Western halberd. It is a large all-purpose weapon that combines multiple attack elements, such as shooting, striking, piercing, and cutting. It can be carried and operated in a variety of ways. History At the time of Dorssia's invasion of JIOR, Valvrave I was undergoing some sort of tests when a group of Dorssian child-soldiers broke into the lab and killed most of the researchers, with the last one activating the elevator, before being finished off. Haruto Tokishima discovers Valvrave during an attack from Dorssian Waffes and boards it in a fit of rage after seeing (what he thought to be) the death of his childhood friend. After agreeing to discard his humanity, Haruto proceeded to annihilate the attacking Dorssians before driving them out soon after. Trivia *To keep with the samurai theme of Valvrave I, the weapons were based on a Katana (a Samurai's trademark weapon) and Kusarigama (Japanese Chain Sickle). *The emblem on Valvrave I Hito's armor sections depicts a three-legged raven, the [[wikipedia:Yatagarasu#Japan|'Yatagarasu']]. This may be a reference to the [[wikipedia:Valravn|'Valravn']], a supernatural raven in Danish folklore. *Valvrave I is the only unit that can go beyond 666 after went overheat and release the deadly attack "Harakiri Blade". Gallery Valvravemecha.jpg|Valvrave I (inactive) Valvrave_1_Active_-_Front.png|Valvrave I (activated) - Front Valvrave_1_Active_-_Rear.png|Valvrave I (activated) - Rear Valv_Core_1.jpg|RAVE Engine V1_-_Variable_Vulcan.jpg|Valvrave I using Variable Vulcans V1_-_Hand_Ray.png|Hand Ray V1_-_Z-Edge.png|Z-Edge V1_-_Folding_Sickle.png|Folding Sickle V1_-_Volc_Arm.png|Volc Arm V1_-_Strike_Brace.png|Strike Brace V1_-_Meteor_Plate.png|Meteor Plate V1_-_Meteor_Plate_Vurutoga.png|Meteor Plate (left) & Vurutoga V1_-_Bladed_Baiken.png|Bladed Baiken V1_-_Vurutoga.png|Vurutoga Valvrave_Emblem.png|Valvrave emblem 1-144_Valvrave_I_box_art.jpg|1/144 Valvrave I Hito box art 10235252k.jpg HITO.jpg Kakumeiki-Valvrave-Red-Valvrave-Robot-Pictures-Wallpaper.jpg 988754_201346930048787_357316499_n.jpg Kakumeiki.Valvrave.full.1643319.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 01 - Large 21.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 01 - Large 24.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 01 - Large 26.jpg c0109099_5167fc9e3ff66.jpg 9942c276.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 01 - Large 32.jpg 6a3932cb.jpg c0109099_5167fd2f03764.jpg c0109099_5167fd2249685.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 01 - Large 33.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 01 - Large 34.jpg 8c9a420a.jpg 2ae8973a.jpg s-valvrave-the-liberator-01-.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 01 - Large 39.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - ED - Large 01.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - OP1.02 - Large 06.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - OP - Large 05.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 02 - Large 05.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 02 - Large 16.jpg db5cbe43.jpg 52462815.jpg 51c20fcf.jpg 5ed5ffc9.jpg Valvrave-2-8-mech.jpg e3265953.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 01 - Large Preview 02.jpg 440cc545.jpg a42fb1ab.jpg 605ed3bd.jpg bd09b3fc.jpg a1630403.jpg 2-gg- Valvrave the Liberator.jpg 4765cd45.jpg 9896cd43.jpg 0e08d9a9.jpg Valvrave-hito-I-ending.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - ED2 - Large 07.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - ED2 - Large 12.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - ED1.01 - Large 05.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 04 - Large 19.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 04 - Large 24.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 04 - Large 25.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 04 - Large 26.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 04 - Large 27.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 04 - Large 29.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 04 - Large 30.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 04 - Large 31.jpg Valvrave-hito-I-1.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 04 - Large 34.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 05 - Large 08.jpg Valvrave-5-mecha-standing.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 05 - Large 17.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 05 - Large 25.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 05 - Large 21.jpg Valvrave I.jpg 7f1b1977.jpg 692a6bf7.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 06 - Large 06.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 06 - Large 20.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 06 - Large 23.jpg 46e825b9.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 07 - Large 02.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 07 - Large 27.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 07 - Large 28.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 07 - Large 29.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 07 - Large 31.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 08 - Large 12.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 08 - Large 13.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 08 - Large 16.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 08 - Large 21.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 08 - Large 22.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 08 - Large 27.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 08 - Large 28.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 08 - Large 33.jpg Zero-raws-kakumeiki-valvrave-10-mbs-1280x720-x264-aac.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 11 - Large 15.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 11 - Large 18.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 11 - Large 24.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 11 - Large 25.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 12 - Large 10.jpg Valvrave-12-28-unit-1.jpg Valvrave-12-59-hito-I.jpg Valvrave-12-64-hito.jpg ff0611c5.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 13 - Large 39.jpg 12a16131.jpg Valvrave-13-8-hito-combine.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 13 - Large 45.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 13 - Large 44.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 13 - Large 18.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 13 - Large 19.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 13 - Large 23.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 13 - Large 29.jpg 58108f03.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 13 - Large 34.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 13 - Large 36.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - OP2.01 - Large 02.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - OP2 - Large 06.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - OP2.01 - Large 03.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 14 - Large 03.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 14 - Large 06.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 13 - Large Preview 03.jpg Valvrave-the-liberator-hito.jpg 56e5ea3a.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 14 - Large 33.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 14 - Large 34.jpg 7fe2ac73.jpg 495ce0a1.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 15 - Large 07.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 15 - Large 21.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - ED3.01 - Large 02.jpg 22f857d9.jpg Valvrave-the-liberator HITO.jpg 8f137358.jpg Valvrave-anime.jpg de192c56.jpg 4f1bc584.jpg 40eb5aa0.jpg Kakumeiki-anime.jpg Valvrave-16-67.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 15 - Large Preview 03.jpg Kakumeiki-valvrave-season-2.jpg zero-raws-kakumeiki-valvrave-17-.jpg c6897559.jpg dc0464f37d3c0c4.jpg 748d4acb.jpg 7323be89.jpg e3ca3ccf.jpg 1a11b960.jpg 1a8e9c6a.jpg a8b7318a.jpg a923017.jpg 7094b05b.jpg 226880dd.jpg 8f146f6d.jpg 21500753.jpg b7408840.jpg 20bd62d9.jpg 059a30b3.jpg 2c5ab7da.jpg 16a9b546.jpg bb91e983.jpg 21c48974.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 23 - Large 19.jpg 6ea810a2.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 23 - Large 23.jpg 913835a.jpg 372218c3.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 23 - Large 27.jpg a9172eb2.jpg References External Links *Valvrave One on Official Site Category:Characters Category:Combat Machines Category:Valvrave